Don't Let the Triangle Text
by pitchpearlgirl
Summary: A bunch of random excerpts from our favorite character's text history. An array of pairings, character ages, really, everything changes from one to another. Rated teen, just in case. Taking requests.
1. No

I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna be that person.

Send in requests if you want. That'll probably be the only way I get any ideas for this.

Also, in case you couldn't tell:

**Dipper**

_Mabel_

* * *

><p>Received- 4:03 pm<p>

**Mabel, where are you?**

Received- 4:08 pm

_at the mall w/ grenda and candy. sup bro-bro?_

Received- 4:10 pm

**Did you, perchance, give Bill a phone before we left for the school year?**

Received- 4:19 pm

_yeah...?_

Received- 4:20 pm

_why_

Received- 4:23 pm

**He has been calling me all. Day. Long. I almost got my phone confiscated cause he somehow managed to get it to ring on silent.**

Received- 4:26 pm

**Why did you give the demon a phone?**

Received- 4:32 pm

**Are you planning on answering?**

Received- 4:37 pm

**Mabel?**

Received- 4:41 pm

**MABEL.**

Received- 4:43 pm

_he just seemed so lonely when he found out we were leaving! i gave him 1 so he could talk to u. he likes u a lot, u know _

Received- 4:48 pm

**Great. Now he's figured out how to text.**

Received- 4:50 pm

**Jesus, he can type about a thousand WPM.**

Received- 4:52 pm

**I'm gonna murder you when you get home, you know.**

Received- 4:55 pm

_love you too dippin sauce! have fun talking w/ ur boyfriend! 333_

Received- 4:56 pm

**HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND**

Bonus: Same night

Received- 6:45 pm

**Apparently he's my boyfriend**


	2. Bill No

C'mon guys, running on fumes here

and yes,in got inspiration from family guy for this. I know it's stupid. Bear with me.

**Dipper**

Bill

* * *

><p>Received- 2:24 am<p>

Pinetree

Received- 2:25 am

Pinetree

Received- 2:26 am

Dipper

Received- 2:27 am

Dip

Received- 2:28 am

Dippin sauce

Received- 2:29 am

Pinetree

Received- 2:30 am

Lil dipper

Received- 2:31 am

Dips

Received- 2:32 am

Dippeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Received- 2:33 am

**WHAT**

Received- 2:33 am

**IT IS TWO IN THE MORNING BILL**

Received- 2:34 am

**WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT**

Received- 2:35

Hi


	3. Don't Touch My Babies

So I was asked for some Pacifica - Bill interaction/reaction. Here, have some overprotective!Bill

Bill

_**Pacifica**_

* * *

><p>Received- 2:58 pm<p>

So I heard you were bothering Shooting Star

Received- 3:01 pm

_**Excuse me, who are you?**_

Received- 3:02 pm

**_And who is shooting star?_**

Received- 3:03 pm

**_How did you get this number?_**

Received- 3:04 pm

Congratulations here's a cookie and your bedtime is never

Received- 3:05 pm

But if you hurt her or her brother too badly you will regret it

Received- 3:07 pm

**_How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know who I'm related to?_**

Received- 3:08 pm

I don't care who you are. I don't care who your dad, mom, great uncle is. Bother them all you want, but if you hurt my twins your dreams will never be safe again

Received- 3:09 pm

Every night, I will find you and make sure you never have a moment of peace. You will fear when the time comes to sleep, for I will be there to terrify you

Received- 3:10 pm

I am the All-Seeing, All-Knowing, Master of the Mindscape. I am the most horrible demon you will ever have the displeasure of knowing

Received- 3:11 pm

Touch what's mine and you will regret it

Received- 3:17 pm

**_Who are you?!_**

Received- 3:18 pm

I'm your worst nightmare

Received- 3:19 pm

Good day


	4. Thanks Mr Heart Attack

Ehehe sorry, I just love the idea of Bill scaring the crap outta Dipper at every possible turn

Featuring college!Dipper

**Dips**

Bill

* * *

><p>Received- 8:36 am<p>

Hey Pinetree

Received- 8:40 am

**What do you want Bill**

Received- 8:41 am

I'm pregnant

Received- 8:45 am

**...you do know you're a guy, right?**

Received- 8:45 am

**And not even human**

Received- 8:46 am

Who said I'm male

Received- 8:50 am

**But I've seen your... bits**

Received- 8:51 am

**From what I remember from anatomy class, you're definitely male**

Received- 8:52 am

I'm also actually a triangle

Received- 8:54 am

**Yes, you remind me of that at inopportune moments**

Received- 8:55 am

And can change my appearance at will

Received- 8:56 am

**...and?**

Received- 8:57 am

And my internal biology

Received- 9:04 am

**BILL ARE YOU SERIOUSLY PREGNANT**

Received- 9:04 am

**I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF A LECTURE WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW**

Received- 9:05 am

**IN FACT**

**WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THIS WHEN WE FIRST GOT TOGETHER**

Received- 9:05 am

**THIS IS IMPORTANT INFORMATION**

Received- 9:12 am

**BILL**

Received- 9:19 am

**BILL ANSWER ME**

Received- 9:25 am

**THE LECTURES OVER IM CALLING YOU**

Received- 9:33 am

**BILL ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE**

Received- 9:38 am

yo dips it's mabel. bill told me 2 text u this cause he cant text hes laughing 2 hard. he said ur so much fun 2 mess with? and that he needs 2 fabricate more stories like that more often. loves u 33

Received- 10:00 am

**BILL YOU ASSHOLE**


	5. Heart to Heart

Aw, look! Fluff!

I headcanon that Bill knew Stan when he was younger. Also, mention if the possible Stan twin theory

Stan

Bill

* * *

><p>Received- 10:14 pm<p>

Don't hurt my kids

Received- 10:16 pm

How did you get my number, Stanford?

Received- 10:17 pm

Stole it off Dip's phone

Received- 10:18 pm

You hurt them, I know all the right exorcising methods to make sure you never set foot on this plane again

Received- 10:20 pm

You're... okay with me hanging around them?

Received- 10:21 pm

Even after all that happened with us and your brother?

Received- 10:25 pm

Stanley and I, well, we were stupid. We were jerky kids, and I understand why you did the things you did to him

Received- 10:25 pm

I don't forgive you, but I understand

Received- 10:27 pm

Dipper and Mabel are different. They're better than we were, and they're smarter. They can take care of themselves

Received- 10:28 pm

And I see the way you look at Dipper when you think no one sees you. You've a soft spot for him, and honestly, he does too. You wouldn't hurt him, and if you do, Mabel's mean with the grappling hook

Received- 10:33 pm

I just

Received- 10:33 pm

I don't know what to say

Received- 10:34 pm

Protect them at all costs. I do what I can, but I'm getting old. There's so much out there that's dangerous, and so much they can't help but get into

Received- 10:35 pm

Hold tight, cause I'm comin to hug ya!

Received- 10:35 pm

BILL NO


	6. With the Pick Up Lines

Oh wow, I didn't expect this to get so popular

**Dipper**

Bill

* * *

><p>Received- 11:34 am<p>

Hey Pinetree, how much does a polar bear weigh?

Received- 11:37 am

**Well, the average is around 260-500 kilograms**

Received- 11:38 am

Enough to break the ice

Hi, I'm Bill

Received- 11:40 am

**...?**

* * *

><p>Received- 2:12 pm<p>

**Hey Bill have you seen my toothbrush? I think Mabel was using it to brush her doll's hair but frankly I'm scared to ask**

Received- 2:13 pm

Are you made of copper and tellurium because you are CuTe!

Received- 2:16 pm

**Bill what even**

Received- 2:17 pm

Roses are red, I am yellow, wanna go out with a nice little fellow?

Received- pm

**I need my toothbrush where is it**

* * *

><p>Received- 12:45 am<p>

Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

Received- 12:49 am

**No but you're gonna hurt if you wake me up again**

* * *

><p>Received- 3:34 pm<p>

Are you in the army? Cause you make all parts of me stand at attention

Received- 3:34 pm

NO WAIT STANFORD WRONG NUMBER SHIT

* * *

><p>Received- 5:04 pm<p>

Are you an orphanage?

Received- 5:06 pm

**I swear to god if this is another pick up line**

Received- 5:07 pm

Cause I wanna give you kids!

Received- 5:07 pm

**BILL NO WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT**

* * *

><p>Dipper proceeds to find him and throw out the book of corny pick up lines. Then Mabel finds him and gives him another one cause she's a little shit.<p> 


	7. Missing

I feel generous. Have another one

Had this idea. Don't hate me.

Of course it's gonna have a sequel

_Mabel_

* * *

><p>Received- 5:23 pm<p>

_yo bro i'm making dinner what u want_

Received- 5:28 pm

_i'm thinking mac n cheese but with extra sparkles_

Received- 5:29 pm

_i'll make some mabel juice to go with it~~~_

Received- 5:34 pm

_if u don't answer thats what we havin_

Received- 5:37 pm

_okay u asked 4 it_

Received- 5:41 pm

_dammit dip where'd u put my glitter_

* * *

><p>Received- 6:21 pm<p>

_where r u? dinner was dull w/out u_

Received- 6:23 pm

_grunckle stan's worried. you've been gone all day_

Received- 6:27 pm

_maybe you're at wendy's_

* * *

><p>Received- 6:42 pm<p>

_she says you're not there_

Received- 6:46 pm

_grunckle just got back from asking around town. where r u?_

Received- 6:50 pm

_he says he's going into the forest to look_

* * *

><p>Received- 8:45 pm<p>

_we've got half the town out looking now. grunckle says i can't help, but I'm going in anyways. i know some of ur favorite hiding spots_

* * *

><p>Received- 10:13 pm<p>

_oh god we found blood near the creek oh god dip please be okay_

* * *

><p>Received- 12:00 am<p>

_please come home_


	8. Missing 2

Ehehe, I like torturing you guys. Here, have the conclusion.

Stan

'Pines parent'

_Mabel_

Bill

* * *

><p>Unsent- 8:45 am<p>

I'm sorry

Unsent- 8:53 am

It's been three days, your son is gone

Unsent- 9:01 am

You trusted me with them, and I failed to protect them both

Unsent- 9:09 am

I'm sending her back

Received- 9:13 am

'So, how's the summer going so far, Stanford?'

Received- 9:20 am

Great, how about yours?

* * *

><p>Received- 10:11 am<p>

_any luck?_

Received- 10:12 am

_never mind. i need to stop asking..._

Received- 10:13 am

I found him

* * *

><p>Call- 10:14 am ~ 10:30 am<p>

_"Where are you?!"_

"You remember that old warehouse where Gideon attacked Pinetree? Yeah. He's got him there again"

_"We're on our way"_

"Bring reinforcements. I can't get in. The little brat got another magic toy, and set up a force field to keep specifically me out. Thankfully he doesn't know I'm here yet though"

_"He'll regret messing with my brother. When I get my hands around his fat little fucking neck-"_

"Calm down Shooting Star. Language. Focus on getting here first, then we can both get revenge. Trust me, as soon as I can get in, Gideon doesn't stand a chance. We might have to share his pain with Stanford though"

_"We'll be there in a few, if Grunckle's driving doesn't kill us"_

"Bring medical supplies. Pinetree's hurt bad"


	9. Disney

Bill would be the hugest Disnerd

_Mabel_

**Dipper**

Bill

* * *

><p>Received- 9:56 pm<p>

_incoming bill just watched tangled_

Received- 9:57 pm

**What...?**

* * *

><p>Received- 9:58 pm<p>

AND AT LAST I SEEEEEEE THE LIIIIIIIIIIIGHT

Received- 9:58 pm

AND ITS LIIIIIKE THE FOOOOOOG HAS LIFTEEEEED

Received- 10:00 pm

**Bill what are you doing**

Received- 10:01 pm

AND AT LAST I SEEEEEE THE LIIIIIIIIIGHT

Received- 10:02 pm

**Bill stop**

Received- 10:03 pm

AND ITS LIIIIIIKE THE SKYYYYYYY IS NEEEEEWWWWW

Received- 10:04 pm

**Go to sleep**

Received- 10:05 pm

NO

Received- 10:05 pm

I CANT

Received- 10:06 pm

**Why not**

Received- 10:08 pm

SHOOTING STAR MAY HAVE, POSSIBLY, MAYBE NOT, DEFINITELY GAVE ME POPCORN COATED IN CHOCOLATE WITH SPRINKLES

Received- 10:09 pm

I THINK IT ALSO HAD GLITTER IN IT BUT IM SCARED TO ASK

* * *

><p>Received- 10:10 pm<p>

**MABEL WHY**


	10. Fire Alarm

Come on guys, I need requests. I pulled this out of the deep recesses of my ass. Give me ideas.

Everyones in a hotel for some reason

Bill

**Dipper**

* * *

><p>Received- 9:34 am<p>

**Dude, where are you?**

Received- 9:35 am

**Did you see why the fire alarm went off?**

Received- 9:36 am

**...**

Received- 9:36 am

**Did you do it?**

Received- 8:38 am

Don't look at me

Received- 9:39 am

**Why**

Received- 9:41 am

I was still asleep when it went off

Received- 9:42 am

**And?**

Received- 9:44 am

I sleep in my underwear

Received- 9:47 am

I see you laughing over there

Received- 9:48 am

Stop laughing

Received- 9:49 am

I'm cold

Received- 9:51 am

NO DONT TAKE A PICTURE

Received- 9:51 am

DIPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR

Received- 9:52 am

**I'm coming**

Received- 9:53 am

**I hope this'll show you to stop sleeping in so late**


	11. That Fricken Song

Bill continues to blast Disney music 24/7

Featuring college!everyone

_Mabel_

**Dipper**

Bill

* * *

><p>Received- 11:59 pm<p>

**Turn off that goddamn Disney music Mabel I have a test tomorrow**

Received- 12:01 am

_that ain't me dip_

Received- 12:02 am

_it's coming from bill's dorm_

Received- 12:03 am

**But he's on your other side?**

Received- 12:04 am

_yeah imagine the headache i have_

Received- 12:06 am

**I think he knows we're talking about him. He just changed it to 'Let It Go'**

Received- 12:07 am

_NO FUCKIN DUH_

* * *

><p>Received- 12:08 am<p>

**Don't you have a test tomorrow too**

Received- 12:09 am

LET IT GOOOOOOOO

LET IT GOOOOOOOO

CANT HOLD ME BACK ANYMOOOOOOOORE

Received- 12:11 am

**I'll give you a dollar if you stop**

Received- 12:12 am

LET IT GOOOOOOO

LET IT GOOOOOOO

TURN AWAY AND SLAAAAM THEEE DOOOOOOOOOR

Received- 12:13 am

**STOP SINGING THAT GODDAMN SONG AND TURN IT OFF**

Received- 12:15 am

**THANK YOU**

* * *

><p>Received- 12:34 am<p>

I've got no strings

To hold me down

Received- 12:35 am

**GO TO SLEEP**

Received- 12:36 am

TO MAKE ME SAD

OR PULL ME DOWN

Received- 12:38 am

**THATS NOT EVEN HOW THE SONG GOES**


	12. Anniversary

Yes. Older!Dip

**Dipper**

_Mabel_

Bill

**Wendy**

* * *

><p>Received- 2:22 pm<p>

**So, we're still scheduled for our date at 6, right?**

Received- 2:23 pm

Yes. Dinner then movie

Received- 2:24 pm

Bring skittles. Movie theater ones are overpriced

Received- 2:26 pm

**You know that's illegal**

Received- 2:27 pm

I don't care

* * *

><p>Received- 2:30 pm<p>

What should I give Pinetree for our date?

Received- 2:32 pm

_idk, what's the special occasion_

Received- 2:33 pm

I'm surprised I'm the only one who remembered, but it's our anniversary!

Received- 2:36 pm

Shooting Star?

Received- 2:37 pm

_OHMYGO D YOU DIDNT TELL ME_

Received- 2:37 pm

_WAIT RIGHT THERE ILL BE OVER IN A MINUTE_

Unsent- 2:38 pm

WAIT MABEL THERES NO NEED TO

* * *

><p>Received- 6:09 pm<p>

**Is traffic holding you up?**

Received- 6:13 pm

**Bill?**

Received- 6:17 pm

**Bill, honey, you're late**

Received- 6:20 pm

**Are you even coming?**

* * *

><p>Received- 6:25 pm<p>

**Do you know where Bill is? He usually calls if gets going to be late**

Received- 6:30 pm

**Mabel?**

Received- 6:34 pm

**Maybe I should just leave...**

Received- 6:35 pm

_NO WAIT WERE ALMOST THERE_

Received- 6:37 pm

**Okay...?**

* * *

><p>- the next day -<p>

Received- 11:09 am

**So Dip, how'd ur date go?**

Received- 11:11 am

**Well, it was interesting, that's for sure**

Received- 11:13 am

**He was half an hour late, but only because Mabel dragged him off for a makeover last minute, then took him to the mall to get an anniversary present**

Received- 11:14 am

**And I have to say, when I saw him enter the restaurant, I wasn't the only one captivated**

Received- 11:16 am

**We missed the movie. We were otherwise... occupied**

Received- 11:17 am

**Hellz yeah Dip get some**

Received- 11:18 am

**WENDY**


	13. Away With the Stalker

Been dry on ideas recently sorry

Also sorry for the crappy title it's the best I could come up with

Bill

**Wendy**

* * *

><p>Received- 4:41 pm<p>

**Yo bill I need a favor**

Received- 4:42 pm

Red?

Received- 4:42 pm

How did you get my number?

Received- 4:44 pm

**Asked the Dips**

Received- 4:45 pm

I need to have a talk with him about giving my number out to everyone

Received- 4:46 pm

So, whatcha need

Received- 4:48 pm

**So you know how Robbie's been bothering me ever since we split**

Received- 4:49 pm

**I need you to do something to get rid of him**

Received- 4:49 pm

**Like**

Received- 4:50 pm

**Don't hurt him but**

Received- 4:51 pm

**I dunno**

Received- 4:51 pm

**Scare him off or something**

Received- 4:53 pm

Done and done. Gimme a few minutes

* * *

><p>Received- 5:00 pm<p>

**Holy hell bill what did you do**

Received- 5:00 pm

**I saw him outside my window as usual, and he answered his phone, then ran off screaming**

Received- 5:01 pm

**?**

Received- 5:02 pm

I'll never tell

Received- 5:02 pm

You're welcome

* * *

><p>Now every time Robbie sees her he runs off screaming<p> 


	14. Drunk Cipher

Sorry this took so fucking long, schools being stupid and hard and I've been dry of ideas.

Help me out here guys.

Bill

**Dipper**

* * *

><p>Received- 11:56 pm<p>

I looooev y ou

Received- 11:58 pm

Pnietre ilcv

Received- 11:58 pm

Yo

Received- 11:59 pm

Yuooo

Received- 11:59 pm

Llovv

Received- 12:01 am

**Bill what the hell**

Received- 12:02 am

iiiivl

Received- 12:03

**Where are you**

Received- 12:04 am

Stlon e glassse hppay jooce

Received- 12:06 am

**I don't understand**

Received- 12:06 am

**Bill hold on I'm calling you**

* * *

><p>Call- 12:07 am ~ 12:20 am<p>

'**Are you okay? I can't understand what you're supposed to be typing.'**

'I looooooooovve you. I loooooove yoooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu'

**'...**'

'**Are you... Drunk?'**

'NooooOOOOOOoooooo I'm a demon dream... thingy 'nd all powerous. Powerfully. Full. I not affecteded by puny hyoooooman emotions .'

'**Drunk isn't an emotion.'**

'Whaaaaaateeever it is, it ain't me. I jus' had a bit of the... uuuuuhh... happy juice Glasses hides under his mattress'

'**Grunckle Stan?'**

'Yeah that guy. Man hidesome weird shit in there. There wuz a mara-, magan-, magazine thingy with pictures of pretty ladies innit'

'**Ew, no. Just... no.'**

'Ehehehehe'

'**Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up.'**

'I flew across da forest to ze land of meelk an cooooookies'

'**Where'**

'Bleeding Heart's not home so I stole his couch an the contents of his fridge.

And couch.

And... uuhhhh... I think I broke his mind'

'**At least we don't like Robbie. I'll be there in a few.'**

'Gracias mon cher'

'**You just mixed two languages.'**

* * *

><p>The next morning he discovered what hangovers were. Nobody was happy.<p> 


	15. Titles?

Oh wow sorry about the disappearance guys. I just seriously lost my motivation and then school and then...

Well, you get the idea

I've decided I'm going to update this sporadically, instead of on a fixed schedule. So, warning, but there may be a months-long period with nothing, then get six in one day. Just make sure you look through the chapters in case I post multiple and you're one of those people that skips to the end.

Bill

**Dips**

* * *

><p>Received- 3:34 pm<p>

Hey Pinetree you got a lot of interesting games here don't ya

Received- 3:37 pm

**You're not going through my stuff again are you**

Received- 3:37 pm

**Of course you are who am I kidding**

Received- 3:38 pm

:D

Received- 3:39 pm

**Just**

**Just put everything back when you're done**

Received- 3:41 pm

I'm so glad you trust me!

Received- 3:42 pm

**I don't trust you, I just have no other choice**

* * *

><p>Received- 4:01 pm<p>

Hey where's your laptop

Received- 4:03 pm

**I see you've discovered the pc games**

Received- 4:03 pm

**It's in the bottom drawer of my nightstand**

Received- 4:04 pm

Thanks!

Received- 4:06 pm

**Which game you playing?**

Received- 4:07 pm

I can't really tell. The cover's all scratched up and dirty. It's green though

Received- 4:08 pm

Oh hey there's a picture of a... house? on the disk. It's also green

Received- 4:10 pm

**... check inside the sleeve**

Received- 4:10 pm

**And throw it out the window**

Received- 4:11 pm

What's so bad about a game called ...S'burb?

Received- 4:11 pm

Ooh is it porn

Received- 4:12 pm

**NO**

Received- 4:12 pm

**No it's not porn, Bill. Just trust me on this**

Received- 4:13 pm

**You do not want to start that game**

Received- 4:14 pm

Actually it reeks of evil I'll throw it out

Received- 4:15 pm

What is that game?

Received- 4:16 pm

**I'll tell you later. It's kind of a painful story**

Received- 4:16 pm

**And not the kind you like**

Received- 4:18 pm

**I... lost someone that day**

* * *

><p>Hooray for HS crossovers! Bill never goes through Dipper's games again.<p> 


	16. Missing Conclusion

I decided I might as well give this a conclusion, since y'all are so desperate to find out what Gideon did. Here you go.

**Dipper**

_Mabel_

Bill

* * *

><p>Received- 11:15 am<p>

_hey dippin sauce. how u doing?_

Received- 11:17 am

**Bored out of my mind. Kinda woozy from the drugs. Sore**

Received- 11:18 am

**Where are you guys? I vaguely remember seeing a crowd of people around my bed, but I was half asleep. Now there's no one**

Received- 11:19 am

_none of us would leave ur side when u first woke, so the nurses had 2 force us out. bill threw a fit, and we've kinda been banned_

Received- 11:20 am

**It's a good thing they let me keep my phone then**

Received- 11:20 am

_yeah_

Received- 11:24 am

**I don't remember much, but how long have I been here?**

Received- 11:27 am

**Mabel?**

Received- 11:30 am

_u were unconscious for a week. gideon did some bad stuff to u_

Received- 11:32 am

_we almost lost you_

Received- 11:34 am

**And... what about Gideon?**

Received- 11:36 am

_u might want to ask bill that. dont think i can describe it_

Received- 11:38 am

**Oh**

* * *

><p>Received- 11:42 am<p>

**Bill we need to talk**

Received- 11:42 am

Oh thank god Pinetree you're okay

Received- 11:42 am

We were so worried you were asleep for so long

Received- 11:43 am

The nurses kicked me out cause apparently I was 'causing a distraction' and 'destroying hospital property'

Received- 11:42 am

But now you're awake and okay and we can all go home and eat stale popcorn and laugh at stupid tv shows

Received- 11:43 am

Right

Received- 11:44 am

**No that's not how injuries work**

Received- 11:45 am

**I'm probably gonna be here for a while as I recover**

Received- 11:45 am

**But that's not what I wanted to talk about**

Received- 11:46 am

**I don't remember the past few weeks, and Mabel won't tell me. She says she can't describe it**

Received- 11:48 am

**Bill please I hate gaps in my memory**

Received- 11:50 am

**What did Gideon do to me tell me**

Received- 11:55 am

**Please**

Received- 11:57 am

We don't know exactly what he did to you, and for that, I'm glad. You were missing for three days, and the results from that short time were horrible. You can probably tell how your left arm hurts a hell of a lot more than it should for just being fractured, but I guess I'm to thank for that. I had to... reattach it.

Gideon got what was coming to him. When I was finally able to get past his magical barriers, I lost it on him. He's no more than a sniveling, drooling mass on the floor of a mental institution now. I have done many terrible things in my thousands of years on this lanes, in this universe, but what I did to that wretch is one of the worst. He won't be bothering anyone else ever.

Received- 11:59 am

Pinetree please respond I need to know that everything's still okay

Received- 12:03 pm

I know that when we got together I swore to never do something like that to anyone ever again and I hated to betray your trust, but you didn't see what he did to you

Received- 12:05 pm

I'm a nightmare demon and what I saw gave me nightmares

Received- 12:07 pm

There was so much blood, and for once I didn't revel in it

Received- 12:10 pm

I'm sorry Dipper I love you please don't hate me

Received- 12:12 pm

**It's okay Bill**

Received- 12:13 pm

**I love you too**

* * *

><p>Dipper gets out a couple weeks later, and no one ever mentions I again. his hand does feel tingly occasionally though.<p>

I was thinking of possibly writing this out as an actual story. Yes/no?


End file.
